Many days, many nights
by xRestlessme
Summary: She's never seen so many hours in the day. Pairings will almost always involve Rogue. Rating will vary between chapters
1. Deep Sleep

**Title: **Deep Sleep

**Fandom: **X-Men (Movie universe)

**Pairing:** implied Marie/Logan (or at least in my mind)

**Rating:** PG? Not sure if the topic of death would raise it to PG13.

**Word Count: **284

**Prompt: **#11. Death

**Summary/Description:** It's as if she's fallen into a deep sleep.

**Warning/Spoilers: **no spoilers.

**A/N: **Written for prompts I've found at livejournal. Can't exactly remember where, but if you recognize them, tell me!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own X-Men's characters or any of the movies. If I did, Hugh Jackman would walk around shirtless.

* * *

Rocks poke into the small of her back as her sight faces.

She was to move the offending item, but her limbs won't react.

She feels weak, powerless and she finds it's hard to breath. Shivers (convulsions, who knows?) rake her body, panic screaming in her mind.

She's scared and for once, has no sarcastic remark to give.

Explosions bloom all around her, a beautiful concert. Blinking her eyes, he's looming over her and she's wondering how long he's been there.

Anger bleeds to an unexplainable emotion comes over his face as he lets out a howl. The shout hits her heart and she's crying and she wants to stop, but can't. He falls to his knees besides her, steel crawling back into flesh, the sound causing her gut to tighten. He doesn't know what to do and just like her, it's as if he's been frozen.

A flash and she is pressed into his chest, bare skin touching through rips in uniforms. Part of her expects the usual rush, all the while realizing she's stopped breathing. Cool agony dances through her body, leaping and spinning along her bones. She can't scream out and it's like she's no longer even real.

Nails dig into her arms, trying to bring her even closer. She can't even feel it, but the faint memory of his touch rings in her mind. Tears hit her face, and she knows she should feel cool wetness. But she doesn't and she just wants to reach out and tell Logan it's not his fault, that's she's going to be okay.

Then...it's just as if she's falling into a deep sleep. Everything fades to black and she faintly hears a howl.


	2. Kissing You

**Title: **Kissing

**Fandom: **X-Men (Ultimate universe)

**Pairing:** Marie/Gambit

**Rating:** PG? Not sure if the topic of death would raise it to PG13.

**Word Count: **243

**Prompt: **#4. Kiss

**Summary/Description:** She wanted to pretend it was some silly ploy.

**Warning/Spoilers:**Spoilers for...I can't quite remember what issue it was in!

**A/N: **Written for prompts I've found at livejournal.** Review when finished reading!  
**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own X-Men's characters or any of the movies. If I did, Hugh Jackman would walk around shirtless

* * *

It was his last request.

She couldn't deny him that, could she?

As if seeing from a different point of view, she couldn't help the blood that rushed to her face. Slowly slipping off the long gloves, she struggled not to cry.

She'd told him white was an innocent color and he'd made some lewd comment about how after a month with him, she wouldn't be able to wear white.

Grasping his face between her hands, she could feel her throat clogging up. The feel of stubble on her palm was a new experience that she drank in. He whispered his request again, voice thick with both pain and an accent so similar to hers yet worlds different.

Bending lower her lips hesitantly brushed against his. She flinched slightly at the swell of memories flooding into her, ready to pull away. Then his hands were in her hair, pulling her closer until she couldn't see the memories anymore...just his face.

Part of her thought, perhaps it was just some sick ploy to kiss her.

But then his hands fall slack in her hair and slip to the ground. Reality came rushing back to her as she clenched her eyes shut. She could feel the tears seeping out of her eyes as she leaned away from him.

She couldn't handle this, couldn't face the truth.

Opening her eyes, she looked at his still face, cooling to the touch.

Rogue let out a scream.


End file.
